Yama
Yama (ヤマ, Yama) is a Birkan and the commander of Sky Lord's Enforcers under Eneru. Appearance :Voice Actor: Andrew Chandler (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese) Yama is an obese man with a triple chin. He has a round body shape with wavy black hair and tanned skin. He has bags under his eyes and thick lips. He wears a white toga with black vertical stripes, three on each side. Over his toga he has an orange sash, connected by strings, and has red lining and dark orange vertical stripes on it. Yama wears gold bracelets on both his wrist, and has wings on his back, like other Birkans. His birthday is October 3rd. Gallery Personality Yama is fanatically loyal to Eneru, going so far as to reprimand Shura, Ohm, and Gedatz for fighting in his presence. He displays quite an amount of brutality in battle. His ruthless fighting style gives him little respect for the world around him, as seen when he destroyed the ruins of Shandora during his fight with Robin. He has the interesting habit of saying "meh" often. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sky Lord's Army **Eneru **Shura **Ohm **Satori *Skypeia Enforcers **Hotori & Kotori Family Neutral *White Berets **McKinley Rivals *Gunfall Enemies *Shandians **Wyler **Kamakiri **Laki **Genbo *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Abilities and Powers Despite his massive build, Yama is very acrobatic, agile, and fast. His comparatively tiny limbs are very strong as well. He was able to simply kick an iron ball fired from Genbo's Bazooka back to him, and was able to smash right through the ruins of Shandora without pain, similar to a juggernaut. Yama wields the Ten-Fold Axe (10れんアックス, Jūren Akkusu), a sash with ten Axe Dials sewn on to it, which he uses to augment his belly drop on his opponents, adding cutting damage to the crushing. Aside from his crush and slice method, he also uses powerful punches, kicks, and normal body slams combined with acrobatics to inflict heavy damage, courtesy of his immense weight and figure. Attacks * Axe Mountain (アックスマウンテン, Akkusu Maunten): Yama stretches the Ten-Fold Axe (a strip of cloth with ten Axe Dials sewn on to it like buttons) out in front of him and flies toward his opponent. When the axe makes contact, the opponent is stabbed by a sharp burst of air. This attack's flaw is that the dials must be on the side of the sash facing the opponent, otherwise, they can injure the user as well. * Stomach Mountain (ストマックマウンテン, Sutomakku Maunten): Yama does a simple body slam which, given his weight, can be devastating. * Punch Mountain (パンチマウンテン, Panchi Maunten): A simple punch, that again, can be quite powerful due to Yama's strength and weight. * Drop Mountain (ドロップマウンテン, Doroppu Maunten): Yama leaps into the air, flips several times, and delivers a flying drop kick to the enemy. Gallery History Synopsis Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc Major Battles * Yama vs. Genbo (Won) * Yama vs. Robin Nico (Lost) Trivia Category:Birkans Category:Male Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eneru's Warriors Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons